warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreamer/Part One
So sorry this took so long to start! I hope you like it. ''' Airpaw There was silence. Then, from the back of the DarkClan side, someone yowled, 'What are you waiting for?' Then the whole side came charging at us. It was complete pandemonium. I didn't know where to look. All around me, there were cats fiaghting, scratching, clawing, biting. Pelts were blending together to make one screaming, caterwaling cat. I scanned the scene. It wasn't pretty. Already, there were pools of blood forming on the ground. Poolwhisker, the medicine cat, was standing close by, looking worried. Suddenly, the air was knocked out of me as I was slammed to the ground. It was a black tom, with a doglike look to his face, with a flat muzzle and glittering fangs. He was much heavier than I was. He looked at me, questioningly, for a moment, as if wondering where to begin. I took this moment to sink my teeth into his paw until I swallowed the bitter taste of blood in my mouth. The tom screeched in pain, his cries achoing in the clearing, as I shook scarlet from my whiskers. My opponent didn't take long to recover. He reared up on his hind legs, looking fierce and dominating. I swallowed my heart, it was beating in my throat, and prepared to be crushed by those large paws. He swiped at me clumsily, and I dodged away. Maybe he was big, but stupid. My heart pace quickening, I decided to play to my strengths. I was quick and nimble, maybe I could confuse him. The tom looked annoyed, he raised a second paw, yet only grasped empty air, I had avoided him again. I was relishing my sucess when my enemy smashed me to the grass. It was like everything was going incredibly slowly, as a soared through the air and landed several tail lengths away from the tom. I layon the ground, head spinning and struggled to get up. I scanned my body for injuries. The DarkClan tom had managed to rip off half my ear and there was a cut along my flank, but thankfully, it wasn't deep. Shaking my own blood from my eyes, I watched the tom run towards me again, his claws glistening with my own flesh. I thought about how I could approach this. A few more injuries and I could be dead. The DarkClan tom was getting closer.... A sprang up off the ground, flying high and landing neatly on my attacker's back. He writhed in confusion, tyring to shake me off. I sank my claws in deeper, shedding more blood. The tom whined in pain, and I began to shred at his fur, bit by bit. I dragged a claw deep along his back, leaving an everlasting scar. I felt I had done my job, so I leapt off, watching as the cat ran off, looking for another cat to torture. I didn't feel proud of what I just did. Fighting wasn't what I liked to do, but I reminded myself that this was my Clan's life at stake here. It was us, or them. I took the few seconds I had to regain my breath. Waterpaw was doing the same. 'You alright?' he yelled. 'Fine, I think.' I shouted over the noise. I examined my wounds again. Nothing too serious. Poolwhisker ran up to me and began applying cobwebs to my flank, quickly and neatly. There was a thumping in my head that was like the pounding of running paws. I felt dizzy. I looked at all the fighting cats in front of me. Featherstar was bravely attacking Deathstar, lashing out at him, his large muscles rippling. Appleblossom was battling too. I felt a sudden surge of warmth towards my mother. She was being brave at last, after all these moons of living in the dark. And Longscar and Waterpaw were scrapping in the corner. Longscar. I shook off Poolwhisker and ran towards Waterpaw. 'Wait!' the medicine cat called. 'Airpaw, come back!' But I had already reached Longscar, who I knew was Echo in disguise, attacking Waterpaw. Echohad him pinned to the ground in a harsh grip, his jaws close to Waterpaw's neck. 'STOP!' I screeched. 'Let him go!' Echo looked up. His image flickered back to his normal fur colour and body but then returned to Longscar. 'Why should I?' he said indifferently. 'Because he's my ''friend. I spat. I saw Waterpaw twitch his ears as if he did this all the time. 'I'm fiine. I can get out of this.' Echo leant his head forward so their whiskers were almost touching. 'You're just another StormClan apprentice. You don't have the skill.' Waterpaw flicked his ears again. Help, I though. Got to help him. I decided to keep Echo distracted. 'Please, just leave him alone. If you want StormClan finished, just kill Featherstar.' Echo scanned me, I put on my best 'petrified' face. It must've worked, for he loosened his grip just slightly on Waterpaw. Waterpaw took his chance, and raked Echo's belly. Echo howled and leapt away, whilst Waterpaw writhed free from his grip and unsheathed his claws. 'Now to finish you, once and for all. Never cross my path again. I don't want to kill you.' Waterpaw didn't sound angry or sad. His voice was hollow. 'No,' I breathed. 'You can't kill him.' This was the second time. I couldn't keep saving his life. Why was I doing it though? I had to choose. END OF PART ONE